The Angel and The Demon
by Neon and the Lost Soul
Summary: Makes literally no sense but read if you want. Gore is involved so don't read if you don't like gore.


It was A known fact that a true warrior had overcome all forms of fear.

However...there were some instances where fear was the only logical reaction.

This was one such instance.

A young man, no older than 16 had went into the forbidden forest.

Why?! you ask. Because he had to rescue the Queen.

Nani?! (What?!) You shouted. Why would a A Queen be in that place?!

She had been kidnapped by creatures that would instill fear into any mortal who dare trespass into their land.

What creatures? Oh you know...

Zombie fucking Dinosaurs.

Truly something to fear.

Speaking of fear...the young man had just heard one roar in the distance.

His fear had reached a new level never seen before. One that nearly made him fall upon his own blade. He had once been exposed to a presence called killing intent by people from another universe but that had nothing on this.

While contemplating suicide he heard the Queen shout for someone to let go of her.

His eyes widened in rage.

Was someone touching his beloved?!

Now you may be wondering who this beloved is. What she is a Queen of and so forth,

Well, let him explain:

She had the most beautiful black hair he had ever laid eyes upon with eyes so red that blood would most likely file a lawsuit if it could. Fangs that had once bitten into him causing an equal amount of pain and pleasure. With a tongue that -CENSORED- -CENSORED- and -CENSORED-

And lord have mercy she had a most holy ass that -CENSORED- -CENSORED- and when he pulled out and -CENSORED- -CENSORED-

Not to mention a voice that sent chills down his spine, and a most beautiful personality. One much like his own. Sarcastic yet serious. Playful yet firm. Carefree yet loyal.

Oh how he loved that woman. On top of that she was the Queen of the vampires. Daughter of the devil himself. Marceline The Vampire Queen.

She was his heaven sent fallen angel.

(If only he knew that he was actually an Angel himself. I'm sure he would have become legend.)

Oh sorry. Ahem. Back to our Hero.

He burst through the trees and into the forest to retrieve his Queen.

Had anyone touched her they would feel the wrath of a thousand suns.

He run for a few minutes before running into 3 Zombie fucking Dinosaurs.

"I don't have time for this shit!" He screamed as his demon sword lit a blaze as his untapped angelic power kicked in.

As the blade lit up all of the Zombie Dinosaurs turned to look at him and rushed him.

"I CANT FUCKING STAND THESE THINGS!" He screamed as, in a flash of speed and Orange light, he was cutting away at the Zombie Dinosaurs legs and bodies.

The closest to him had it's legs hacked off violently as he kept slamming the blade into it's thick hide.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

He jumped on it's head and stabbed it in the eye before dragging the blade through it's skull and jumping in front of the second one.

"COME ON!"

He jumped at it's stomach and used his blade and bare hands to dig through it's stomach and out the other side before ripping out it's spine and bashing it's head in with it.

Just then the third one tried biting his leg but fell sideways and down into a river where it slowly got back up and lunged for him again.

This time however he was ready and jumped forward towards its head blade first.

It died a painful yet quick death as the blade ripped through the skull and created a massive hole Where the brain used to be.

"Fucking things piss me off." He said as he continued running to where he last heard her.

He ran for several hours before coming across a heavily guarded castle filled with humanoid beings and the Zombie Dinosaurs.

"Maybe this is where they came from." He whispered.

He quickly made his way closer to the entrance without moving from the shadows he had been hoping for a quick entrance however he was not the only being here who was born in the shadows.

"We have a visitor." A slightly distorted female voice said.

The young man stiffened in shock but quickly tensed in anger.

"Maja the Witch! I should have known it was you! It was you who captured Marcy wasn't it?!"

"Yes indeed, it was I young Finn who kidnapped your beloved Marceline!" She spat.

"And I plan to use her for something BIG! Bigger than all of us! I intend to awaken ALL THE GODS USING HER BLOOD," She shouted with triumph in her voice, "AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING TO STOP ME!"

She pointed her hand forward and 23.2 Zombie motherfucking Dinosaurs all turned and rushed at Finn.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
